


Denial

by yufool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yufool/pseuds/yufool
Summary: Iwaizumi comes to term with his feelings for Oikawa
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply the nsfw part of my University AU on instagram (@chourinerhq)

Iwaizumi angrily rummaged around in his drawer for some lube. He had seen Oikawa shirtless so many time before. Hell, he’s even seen him in nothing but underwear. Iwaizumi blamed Kuroo for putting the damn thought of liking Oikawa in his head, and now it was glued to his head. There was no way he wanted his fuck Oikawa, or kiss him, or take care of him. 

He quickly took off his shirt and tossed his pants and underwear to the side of his bed. “Now where is that damn rag?” He asked himself. Running his hand through a pile of laundry, he pulled out what he thought was the tarnished rag he need. Instead, the shirt he pulled out only frustrated him more. 

“Fucking Tooru,” he moaned as he clutched the shirt close to him. The shirt still smelt faintly of Oikawa. Iwaizumi had collected laundry from the bathroom earlier and piled it up with his laundry, but forget to actually wash it. He couldn’t tell if that was a miracle or the worst possible outcome. 

Flopping back onto the bed, he felt his throbbing cock smack against his abdomen. Wasting no time, Iwaizumi splashed the lube into one hand and began to feel himself as he held Oikawa’s shirt close to his face. The faint smell of cologne and fragrant body wash lingered on the cloth, only making Iwaizumi more frustrated. 

His denial only made it harder for him to get off, but despite the circumstance he found himself in, Iwaizumi refused to accept his interest in Oikawa. It wasn’t the issue of liking men that scared him—he already knew he was gay. He was scared of being in love with his best friend. He was scared of coming out to his best friend—to anyone. 

All he could think about was how soft Oikawa’s skin was, how refined his muscles were, how soft Oikawa’s hair usually is, how he loved that stupidly bratty behavior that was somehow endearing. Each time he thought about his roommate this way, the harder he stroked himself. 

Without thinking, as he brought Oikawa’s shirt closer to his nose, Iwaizumi moaned out, “Tooru.” His mind was too lost in the maze of frustration and pleasure to realize what he said. 

As he jerked himself closer to orgasm, Iwaizumi closed his eyes and imagined how it would feel to fuck Oikawa. The soft skin on the taller male’s ass and how his dick would feel between his cheeks as he slides into Oikawa’s ass plagued his mind. 

It was the moment Iwaizumi imagined Oikawa’s eyes beautifully glassed over as the setter came that made Iwaizumi himself cum all over his chest. 

He kept his eyes closed in shame. Clutching Oikawa’s shirt even tighter, he felt himself leaking tears.


End file.
